The present invention relates to home and business security alarm systems, particularly a security alarm system component for securing movable objects.
A common way to secure a home or business is to purchase and install a security alarm system. A basic security alarm system typically employs a control box connected to one or more alarm circuits. Each alarm circuit monitors various security points about the home or business. The alarm circuit can be triggered by opening a door, breaking a window or by movement in a certain area.
In many situations, a third party monitors the security alarm system from a remote location (referred to as the xe2x80x9cthird party monitorxe2x80x9d). For example, if the security alarm system detects that a door is open, the system will notify the third party monitor that the door is open. The third party monitor will wait a specified period of time for the alarm to be deactivated by security code. If the alarm is not deactivated before the specified period of time elapses, the third party monitor will initiate a pre-defined alarm protocol. The alarm protocol typically includes notifying the owner and the local police.
The typical security alarm system works adequately for objects located within the walls of the home or business. On the other hand, the typical security alarm system cannot adequately secure movable objects located outside the walls of a home or business. Residential and commercial equipment is often stored outside. Examples of equipment that is often stored outside include: lawn mowers, motorcycles, bicycles, trailers, jet skis, boats, generators, and a variety of other inventory and equipment.
Current outdoor security alarm systems employ the use of a variety of motion sensors, including motion sensors that utilize microwave technology, passive infrared light technology, and photo-electric technology (collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cmotion sensorsxe2x80x9d) to secure outdoor movable objects. Other information relevant to address the problem of securing outdoor movable objects and information relevant to address security issues in general can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 883,335 (O""Connor), 1,747,194 (Thomas), 3,253,270 (Downer), 3,444,547 (Surek), 3,576,265 (Garland), 3,754,224 (Roy et al.), 3,781,861 (Ader, Jr. et al.), 3,914,756 (Seyk), 3,972,039 (Marshall), 4,204,100 (Reichert), 4,746,909 (Isreal et al.), 4,920,334 (De Volpi), 5,408,212 (Meyers), 6,037,867 (Joseph). Motion sensors and each one of the referenced items, however, suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages.
Motion sensors are expensive to purchase, expensive to install and expensive to maintain especially motion sensors utilizing microwave technology, passive infrared light technology, or photoelectric technology. Motion sensors are susceptible to a high rate of false alarms due to malfunction, children, pets, wind moving objects into the motion sensor""s view, and other false triggers. Motion sensors must be permanently mounted to a fixed object and can only protect a predefined specific area. Outdoor motion sensors deteriorate quickly from constant exposure to the elements.
Other references employ the use of a flexible conduit containing an electrical alarm circuit. These references also suffer from several disadvantages. First, the length of the conduit cannot be adjusted to fit varying conditions. As such, the conduit must protect the same sized element in the same general location all the time. For example, a fixed length electrical conduit could not be used easily to secure one bicycle one day and a fleet of bicycles the next day without having an excess conduit available. Second, the end of the flexible conduit must be returned to a fixed receptacle in order to complete the electrical circuit. When securing a movable object that is far away from the receptacle, or when securing a group of movable objects, the conduit must be long enough and flexible enough to thread through the objects being secured and still be long enough to plug into the fixed receptacle and complete the circuit. Third, it is simply inconvenient and cumbersome to have to loop the flexible conduit through each object being secured and have to plug the end of the conduit back into the fixed receptacle.
Presently, no security alarm system component for securing movable objects is known that (1) is relatively inexpensive, (2) is not prone to false alarm due to wind, pets, etc., (3) is adjustable in length so that it can easily accommodate different size objects that are both close and far away from the premises, (4) does not need to be plugged into a fixed receptacle to complete the electrical circuit or (5) conveniently unplugs so that the entire unit can be stored inside when not in use. For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for a security component that satisfies all of the above needs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive security component for securing movable objects. Other objects of the invention include providing a security component that (1) can be adapted for use with most home and business security alarm systems, (2) is not prone to false alarm due to wind, pets, etc., (3) is adjustable in length so that it can easily accommodate different size objects, (4) does not need to be plugged into a fixed receptacle to complete the electrical circuit and (5) conveniently unplugs so that the entire unit can be stored inside when not in use.
Typically, homes and businesses employ a security alarm system having a control box, where the control box can, among other things, (1) apply an energy potential across a first conductor and a second conductor, (2) detect an alteration of energy flow across the first and second conductor, and (3) trigger an alarm after detecting the alteration of energy flow. The present invention is a security component for use with such a security alarm system. The security component comprises the following elements:
To secure a movable object, the user of the security component connects the first end of the flexible conduit to the control box, usually by way of an outdoor junction box. The user threads the second end of the flexible conduit through the object or objects sought to be secured. The second end of the security component is then looped through one of the objects being secured or some other fixed object and then inserted into the receiving shaft. The user then arms the security component at the control box by having the control box apply an energy potential across the first and second conductors. Once the security component is armed, the secured objects cannot be removed without breaking the circuit or unless a user disarms the security alarm system at the control box.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function.
Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.